


Dear Teacher

by eldonna



Series: A Fantasy About Our Slut Queen [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Underage Sex, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldonna/pseuds/eldonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小鎮男孩Henry Cavill，與他的學校老師Ben Affleck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Teacher

本·阿弗萊克老師已經心不在焉了好一陣子，他時常對著教室外的天空發呆，對身後學生的叫喚充耳不聞。

這樣的情況，大約是從一年前，那場出乎意料的盛宴開始。

本不是同性戀，可那個夜晚在燈光下閃耀著汗水，散發迷人香氣的少年胴體，令他著了魔。他看著他自己班上那個永遠乖巧柔順，漂亮羞怯的小男生，一絲不掛地在各種各樣的男人之間被傳遞享用，恣意地被肏弄撫摸，擺出各種淫穢不堪的姿勢，承受男人那些可怖的陰莖，在他小小的身體裡捅搗，滿室的黏糊香豔。

他以為今天來這裡是參加小鎮會議，可沒想到，會議的最後卻有人送上了這麼一個香甜的男孩，亨利·卡維爾，也是他的學生。

本還記得白天時，那套穿在男孩身上象徵純潔青春的白色制服，根本嗅聞不到任何淫靡的可能，可現下這個在他眼前被男人按倒在桌子上從身後肏入，小臉蛋紅撲撲、淚眼迷濛的男孩，竟然與白天在學校裡的，是同一個人。

「啊...啊呀...」

亨利的叫聲沒有停過。本想，只要是正常的男人，都會想要如此狠狠幹他，讓他繼續發出那樣柔媚無助的呻吟。此刻亨利身後的男人是個屠夫，平常為人海派，他全身赤裸著，肥碩巨大的肚子一聳一聳地頂著亨利豐滿的屁股，把深紅色的陰莖一下下插進男孩潮濕溫暖的肉穴裡，花唇肉瓣被可憐地撐開，透明的汁水流滿大腿。

屠夫再沒幾下就射在亨利的身體裡，那具在燈光下有些慘白、泛著薄汗的小身板顫抖著。

本回過神來，才發覺現場唯一還沒碰到亨利的人，只剩他；亨利用趴跪的姿勢爬向本，用他那雙湛藍如大海的眸子，盯著本的臉龐，只憑眼神裡的笑意，就把本捲進了情慾的大浪。

「老師，阿弗萊克老師...」亨利甜甜地說，「老師，來肏我吧，求你。」

那晚本射了兩次。一次射在那張該死得緊的小嘴裡，一次射在那處令人失魂的肉穴裡，即使早已灌滿了其他男人的精液，柔嫩的內壁仍然絞緊撮吸本尺寸驚人的龜頭，像是要把卵蛋裡每一滴濁白都吸出來一般，本知道自己無論如何都會全老實地交待在亨利的身子裡。

在場的十幾個男人，全肏過了亨利。他青嫩的身體滿是吻痕與抓痕，散落點點滴滴精水，光滑的雙腿早已合不攏，兩腿之間淌著一灘灘黏糊腥白，還在從亨利的肉穴裡泊泊流出。

即使如此，本也忘不了男孩臉上純真的笑容，就算臉頰還糊著男人的精液，那雙如海水一般溼潤的藍眸仍然清澈，天真純粹得令本不禁都要懺悔他對那雙眼睛的主人做了什麼。

沒有多久，亨利休學了。

本不再是他的班導師，無法過於殷勤地探聽男孩的消息，可他還是在一次次的小鎮會議試著拼湊出零星的訊息。從亨利的父親驕傲的神情和粗魯調笑的談話看來，他的學生懷孕了，就在那晚香豔的盛宴之後。

本悵然若失。他多渴望看見亨利小巧的身體，頂著過於巨大的肚腹，羞怯地在自己懷中索取親吻；他多想證明亨利肚裡的孩子是他的，然後從他爹地身邊搶走他，讓亨利在自己窄小的公寓裡，一天一天養大他的肚子。

本面對黑板拿起粉筆，卻忘了要寫下什麼。他腦袋裡全是亨利可愛羞怯的笑容，和高潮時豔紅的臉蛋，與不知羞恥扭動的屁股，和貼在他耳邊吐出的細言軟語，求著本射在他身體裡。

他時不時這樣失神，在任何地點，任何時間。可他仍然無法讓亨利成為他孩子的媽咪。他不能。

本站在學校男廁隔間裡，看著自己手心的體液，和褲檔拉鍊間疲軟的陰莖。一年來，他幾乎每天都必須到廁所解決硬得發疼的情慾，這全都是亨利害的。

可今天開始不必再如此了，他的亨利，那個產下男嬰的亨利·卡維爾，今天回到學校了。

本回到辦公室拿了一疊公文，腳步幾乎是過於輕快地向校長室邁進——他只需要請校長簽完這些文件，他就能回去上第一堂課，也恰好就是亨利的那個班級，本終於可以在課堂上見到朝思暮想的男孩了。

本禮貌性地輕敲了校長室的門，沒有回應。他猜想校長不在，便推門而入。

不期然地，他一年來所有春夢裡的那個男孩，那個漂亮的卡維爾家族小兒子，正跨坐在校長的大腿上，一雙粉嫩的小手將運動服上衣撩到下巴，把胸前因為脹奶而僨起的雙乳，送進那個禿頭男的口中——校長的嘴來回地把兩團白嫩的乳肉整團兒納進嘴裡，吸舔得嘖嘖作響，在少女酥胸一般的乳房留下光滑的水痕，時不時粗糙的手掌還夾住乳粒，奶白的汁液濺得滿手都是。

亨利的藍眼睛像起了霧，迷濛的看著校長在自己胸前的動作，小嘴輕輕敞開，急促地呼吸。他後知後覺發現站在門口沒有任何動作的本，男孩笑了，漾起的微笑依舊那麼天真。

「啊，老師，好久不唔——」

亨利沒能說完話，就被校長的肥舌探進嘴裡，熱情地深吻，小嘴越來越紅。

本選擇往前跨了一步，然後鎖上校長室的門。


End file.
